Mourir
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Il a bien failli le tuer cette fois. Et il ne le supporte pas.


_Mourir_

_Blablabla : Depuis le temps que j'ai écrit ce truc j'ai failli l'oublier ! Heureusement que j'ai décidé de ranger mon bureau, y avait trois ou quatre textes qui étaient là à attendre que je m'occupe d'eux … Dont celui-ci ! C'est merdouillique un truc de fou, j'me souviens pas de comment j'ai pu écrire ça. Je devais être fatigué. Bref je le poste parce que je poste le peu que j'écris voilà. Chansons : Peut être une angine, Liar et Little Sister. _

_Remerciements : Jeff, Clément, ma Bêta, les habituels, tous ceux qui vont lire, celui que me dira que ENFIN on aura droit à une seconde saison de DRRR ! (on peut rêver) les acteurs de Twilight, la corde qui pendra Bella et Edward, mon clavier qui a des ratés, mes feuilles, mon bureau, tout le bordel qui règne dans ma chambre. _

_Couple : ShizuoXIzaya_

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi bla bla. _

_Résumé : Il a bien failli le tuer cette fois. Et il ne le supporte pas. _

* * *

><p><span>Mourir.<span>

Shinra se releva et tourna le visage vers Tom. Il était apeuré, fatigué, estomaqué. Le médecin avait les mains couvertes de sang. La police arrivait. Celty remit la visière se son casque et croisa les bras. Un camion noir s'arrêta en faisant crisser les pneus et Erika en sortit la première. Des larmes avaient coulées sur son visage. Elle cria et se retourna dans les bras de Walter, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Dans l'ambulance, Kadota enleva son bandeau et le rangea dans sa poche.

On les fit attendre, une heure, deux, puis trois. Chacun savait, réfléchissait. N'y tenant plus, Celty frappa dans le mur blanc. L'une des infirmières lui intima de ne pas faire de bruit. D'autres personnes courraient, criaient, gémissaient, souriaient. Erika avait cessé de pleurer. Elle tenait son béret serré sur ses genoux. Personne ne voulait parler.

Kadota avait pris la main de Shinra qui pleurait.

Tom se releva en même temps que le médecin arrivait. Il leur dit que Shizuo avait été placé en coma artificiel, que sa situation était critique, et que, sans mentir, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer. Il avait percuté une voiture, une autre lui avait écrasé le bras, projeté contre un piquet qui était rentré dans un de ses poumons. Ces mots, Shinra les connaissait. Il s'entendit les répéter à Kasuka plus tard et à Simon le lendemain. Seize heures d'opération avaient été nécessaires et personne ne savait s'il allait s'en sortir vivant.

Dans la bouche de Walter, les sushis avaient pris une saveur aigre.

Simon soupira.

« Et Izaya ? »

Celty attrapa le verre devant elle et le brisa de ses cinq doigts, Erika planta sa fourchette dans la table, Tom sortit pour fumer. Seul Shinra ouvrit la bouche.

« Il est allé trop loin. »

Quand il retourna à l'hôpital dans l'après midi, il vit Kasuka en conversation avec le médecin. Le jeune homme semblait altéré et avait la même tête que lui, la tête d'un type qui n'a pas dormit depuis deux jours et qui pourtant aurait du mal à fermer les yeux.

« Il est toujours dans le coma, murmura l'acteur. On ne peut pas aller le voir et il va … il ne va pas … »

Sachant très bien que ce serait inutile, Shinra marmonna qu'il allait chercher des cafés. Devant le distributeur, son portable sonna. Izaya. Il hésita une bonne minute avant de lire son mail.

'J'ai besoin de ta voiture.'

Il posa la boisson dans les mains du plus jeune et se rua à l'extérieur. Il se passait quelque chose pour qu'Izaya l'appelle à l'aide. L'idée que l'informateur puisse être innocent lui traversa l'esprit pendant qu'il conduisait aussi vite que possible jusqu'à Shinjuku. Il ne prit pas le temps de la garer ni celui d'attendre l'ascenseur. Il tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que Namie lui ouvre. Il courut jusqu'à son ami et saisit le col de son tee-shirt.

Il le frappa du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Izaya encaissa et baissa les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé, Shinra aurait remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans un état normal. Il leva le poing et le frappa une nouvelle fois. Il sentit vaguement de l'eau et du sang. Il le frappa encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement.

« Pardon. Je n'ai pas voulu ça, dit Izaya en enfilant sa veste.

- Alors c'est vraiment toi … C'est vraiment ta faute … Salop tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Dire que j'ai cru en toi ! Et à cause de toi, il est…

- Je sais. Ferme là. »

Une fois dans la voiture, Shinra préféra se concentrer sur le volant. Maintenant il comprenait ce que ressentait Shizuo quand il disait vouloir tuer le brun. Il aurait tellement voulu le faire de ses mains, mais après une pensée pour Celty, il préféra lui laisser le travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Le visage tourné vers la vitre, Izaya pleurait. Au moins, il n'était pas insensible. C'était déjà ça.

A peine réveillé, Shizuo sentit une vague odeur de médicaments le serrer avec force. Shinra criait, l'air joyeux. Erika avait retrouvé le sourire et Kasuka ne lâchait pas sa main. Et, les joues rouges et les yeux humides, Izaya se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une bouffée submergea le blond. Il était en colère, bien sûr. Il avait failli y passer cette fois. Mais voir Izaya dans cet état lui donnait envie de le serrer contre lui. Il vit vaguement Celty tirer sur la veste du brun et tenta de parler pour l'en empêcher. Il ne réussit pas mais la motarde s'éloigna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pourquoi était-il si loin ? Pourquoi était-il toujours si loin ? Il ne pouvait pas le toucher ! Il ne pouvait jamais le toucher… Il voulut bouger mais son frère lui dit de ne pas forcer. Mais lui voulait se lever. Il voulait pouvoir toucher Izaya.

Brusquement, Kasuka se leva et déclara qu'ils étaient trop nombreux dans cette chambre et que de toute façon, ils avaient plein de choses à faire. Il sourit à Shizuo, Erika lui fit un signe de la main et les quatre Dollars partirent, suivit d'un Tom marmonnant et ronchonnant. Son cadet hésita, l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit à son jour en promettant de revenir. Celty traîna son fiancé et ferma la porte.

Mais Shizuo n'avait rien vu. Seuls comptaient les yeux d'Izaya. Il vit que le brun s'approchait. Il le vit s'agenouiller devant lui. S'il bougeait, il pouvait le frôler. Il avança sa main tremblante et caressa la joue blanche de son ennemi. Elle était douce, mouillée et petite. Il murmura ce prénom qu'il avait tant hurlé à travers Ikekuburo et serra son emprise. Il le touchait. Il n'allait pas lui échapper. Une autre main, plus fine, moins rugueuse, vient s'agripper à la sienne et Izaya s'approcha encore plus près. Il fit le tour du visage du bout des doigts.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais tué. J'ai cru que c'était fini. Que je ne te verrais plus jamais, que je ne t'entendrais plus jamais. J'ai cru que tu …

- Izaya …

- Je ne veux pas …

- Tais-toi … »

La voix de Shizuo était faible, pourtant Izaya lui obéit. Incapable de fuir ce regard qu'il avait tant redouté de perdre, il s'approcha de nouveau et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. N'ayant aucune réaction, il voulut se relever mais une main serra la sienne. Shizuo souriait. N'y tenant plus et ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il embrassa l'ancien barman. Les mains ancrées autour de la tête de Shizuo, il goutait à cette bouche. Il la mangeait, appréciait son gout et l'avalait pour en reprendre. Il glissa sa langue à la recherche de celle de l'autre, la trouva, gémit. Les doigts du blond entremêlaient les siens. Il s'arrêta l'espace de dix secondes pour reprendre de l'air et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Quand l'infirmière passa pour apporter le plateau repas juste avant sept heures, elle vit la veste d'Izaya sur une chaise. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais ne put. Les joues rouges, elle venait de voir les deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux visages tout près l'un de l'autre et percevait leurs souffles endormis. Elle sourit, déposa le plateau et partit en silence en éteignant la lumière. Elle dit à ses collègues que le patient de la chambre 314 s'était endormi et qu'il valait mieux n'aller le voir que demain matin.

Dans son sommeil, Izaya grogna et se blottit tout contre le corps chaud de Shizuo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla<span>blabla : Mais ça sort d'où ce truc ? Non franchement au fur et à mesure que je tapais, je me demandais d'où ça sortait. J'ai du l'écrire sous influence de quelconque drogue imaginaire comme de la poudre de fée ? JE SAIS PAS ! AU SECOURS c'est horriblement … On dirait Twilight ! _

_Reviews ? Si j'ose vous en demander ? _


End file.
